Scarred Pride
by Belco
Summary: Scar survived the hyenas and found a home across the desert. After taking in two cubs he feels happy. Unfortunately with the arrival of an old friend he discovers some disturbing news and has no choice but to return to the Pride Lands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

'_Life's not fair is it my little friend. While some are born to feast, others spend their lives in the dark begging for scraps'._

Deep in the jungle across the desert sat a lion feasting on a gazelle he'd caught that morning. It had been four months since he'd made the trek across the desert leaving the

Pride Lands behind. Simba had returned and had defeated him leaving him to the hyenas who had left him with scars on his neck, chest and hind quarters. Smiling through a

mouthful of gazelle meat he was thankful he'd had the strength to fight them off and escape. So here he was the former King of the Pride Lands hunting for himself. The very

thought irritated him. Even though he didn't want to admit it he missed having the lionesses to hunt for him and he missed Sarafina caring about him. A rustle in the bushes in

front of him snapped him out of his thoughts. Glaring at the bushes he waited for the intruder to show itself and he didn't have to wait long until a tiny cub bolted towards him

with a terrified look on it's face.

The cub slowed it's pace as he neared the strange lion and began to whimper while his little body began to shake.

"What do you want little one?" asked the lion irritably.

The cub whimpered some more before saying in a choked tone "Mama fell off the rock. I called to her but she wouldn't wake up, she needs help".

The lion shook his black mane and standing up he asked "where did she fall?".

"I'll show you" said the cub as he began to lead the lion back the way he had come. The lion followed the cub to a deep gorge. Looking into it he saw an unconscious lioness on

a ledge.

"Stay here little one" said the lion as he climbed down to the ledge which was relatively easy. Coming to stand by the lioness he nudged her with his head and receiving no

movement he pressed his ear to her chest. Hearing no heart beat he shook his head and climbed back up to where he left the cub. Coming to sit beside him he said "your

Mother is gone to the stars little one. You'd best return to your pride".

The cub sobbed and whimpered as he stared at the cliff edge before looking at the lion walking away from him. Whimpering softly he followed the lion keeping a few feet back

until they were back at where he'd left his dinner. Sitting a few feet away from him he said "I don't have a pride it was just me, my sister and my Mom".

The lion looked at him and rolling his eyes he cursed the great kings pushing an orphan onto him. He did feel sorry for him and knowing he and his sister wouldn't survive on

their own he asked "where is your sister?".

The cub looked back at the trail they had come and said "she's in the cave near the gorge".

The lion grumbled and getting to his feet he said "stay here". Seeing the cub nod his head he ran back the way they had come and soon he was at the gorge. Looking around

near the gorge he found the cave and found a white lioness inside. He had heard of lions being born white but this was the first time he had seen one. Her brother was a light

golden colour so in a way they were equally matched as siblings. Looking down on the cub he saw her tremble in fear before he said "you need to come with me young cub".

The little cub looked up at the lion and asked "are you a friend of my Moms?".

The lion nodded his head and replied "I know your brother. Your Mother on the other hand had to go away and she asked me to take care of you and your brother".

The cub nodded her head slowly and approached the lion letting him pick her up by the scruff. He carried her away from her home and before long they were at a spot where

her brother sat waiting by a dead gazelle. Dropping the cub gently on the ground he said "you and your brother must be hungry".

The two cubs nuzzled each other in greeting before tucking into the gazelle while their guardian looked at them with a kindness in his eyes. When the cubs had finished their

meal they approached the lion and the white cub said "thank you mister. My name's Nyota and my brother is Mkali".

The lion smiled and said "the bright and star. Interesting names your Mother gave you. My name is Scar and don't worry little cubs you are both safe with me".

The cubs smiled at each other before nestling between Scar's paws exhausted from the long day. Scar gazed down at them wondering when he had become so soft. Shaking

his head he laid his head beside the two cubs and soon was fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day as he needed to take them to a new area of the jungle and

hopefully find a dry cave for them.

Unknown to Scar his Father Adhadi and the great kings before and after him watched the dark lion.

Across the desert in the Pride Lands Rafikki sat on top of the tree he called home watching the stars. Seeing the clouds move and began to form the shape of Mufassa. A light

glowed within the clouds and when he had fully formed Rafikki said "your son will make a fine King Mufassa".

Mufassa smiled down at his old friend and said "yes he will but it's not him I've come to see you about".

Rafikki nodded his head and asked "what is it old friend?".

Mufassa frowned and said "I made many mistakes as a brother when I was alive. I believed my brother was truly evil but I have seen he is not. He needs to return to the

Circle of Life as I believe my son will need him in an upcoming threat".

"Scar is dead Mufassa. He died in the fire that engulfed Pride Rock" said Rafikki carefully.

"Across the desert in the jungle where my son once lived is where he now lives. When my Grandchild is born go to him and speak to him and I will be there to guide you" said

Mufassa as he disappeared.

Rafikki watched him leave shocked at what he had just learned. He would need to cross the desert once again but at least this time he had time to prepare for that journey. All

he had to do was wait until Simba and Nala had a cub.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

'_Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. While others search for what they can take, a true king searches for what he can give'._

The barren wasteland of the Outlands or Shadowland was as it always had been, heavily eroded with few trees or plants and with little water. The exiled lions lay around

waiting for the lionesses to return from hunting. Nuka the last cub of Scar sat scratching his neck while he waited for his Mother Zira to return. Life had been hard for him

since Simba had killed Scar and had them exiled. He had been hoping his Mother would have brought him back to the Pride Lands but of course that never happened. Looking

behind him he saw his half brother Kovu and his half sister Vitanni still sleeping. Standing up he stretched and was about to stretch his legs when the grumbling hunger pain

made him sit back down. He hadn't eaten anything in two days as all the food went to the cubs and the chosen one Kovu.

Zira who had just arrived back with the other lionesses dragged the antelope she had killed over to her cubs and allowed them to feast. When Nuka approached the antelope

her paw struck him causing him to fall back. "Are you a cub Nuka?" Are you the one chosen to defeat Simba? Your Father may have accepted you but he's dead now and we

need a lion stronger than you".

Nuka looked at his Mother sadly and walked away from her and the cubs. He was the disappointment in his Mother's life and no matter how hard he tried he could never

impress her. Coming to a stop he realised he had wandered aimlessly into the Pride Lands. Feeling his heart begin to race he looked around at the place he once called home.

Realising it wouldn't hurt to take a stroll he wandered through Pride Lands until he came to a stream where he took a drink. Hearing paw steps he cringed in on himself fearing

it to be his Mother. Not feeling a blow from her paw or claws he turned around and came face to face with a lioness he hadn't seen since before his exile, Sarabi.

Sarabi looked at the skinny lion in front of her. He had the lean frame and hair colour of his late Father. The ribs jutting out of his side showed he hadn't been eating well and

the scars on his neck showed abuse. Seeing him begin to shake in fear Sarabi smiled at him and said "hello Nuka. You've grown since I last saw you".

Remembering everything his Mother had told him since his they had been exiled Nuka trembled and stuttered "I'll leave right now. I'm sorry, please don't tell Simba or my

Mother".

Seeing the fear evident in his eyes Sarabi shook her head and dragged the antelope she had killed earlier to him. "No need to be sorry Nuka, I'm not angry and I'm glad you

came home. Now eat with me as I'm sure you're very hungry". Nuka looked at her shocked and not wanting to make her angry he joined her and they ate in silence.

When they had finished Nuka looked at his aunt and said "thank you for dinner Aunt Sarabi. I'd better be going home before my Mother misses me but even I find that hard to

believe".

Saddened by what he had said about his Mother Sarabi said "why return to the Outlands when you could return with me to Pride Rock.

Nuka scratched his neck before replying "Simba would never allow me back in the Pride Lands. I was exiled and if my Mother found out she'd beat me into next year".

Sarabi shook her head and said "you were just a cub when your Mother took you to the Outlands. My son Simba will hear your plea and you won't be alone as I will advocate

for you. Before the stars shine tonight you will be apart of this family again". Hopeful yet hesitant Nuka followed Sarabi back to Pride Rock wondering what lay ahead of him.

Zira paced back and forth seething from what a fellow lioness had told her. Nuka had betrayed them and returned to the Pride Lands. Standing in front of her pride she said

"Nuka has betrayed us and he has betrayed Scar's memory. When the time comes for Kovu to kill Simba remember this betrayal and make sure Nuka is destroyed. Rip him to

shreds". The lionesses cheered and Zira smiled before returning to her cave where her cubs lay sleeping.

Simba sat beside Nala below Pride Rock as he listened to Nuka's plea. He remembered Zira leaving with the cub but what he found upsetting was that she had mistreated the

cub because he wasn't what she had wanted him to be. Looking down at his young cousin he said "Nuka I hereby lift your exile as you had no choice since you were only a

cub. I am sorry for everything you had to go through. Welcome back to the Pride Lands cousin". Nuka smiled and was allowed pass the lionesses that stood in front of their

king. He was home but deep inside him was the worry that Zira would come looking for him.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

'_The Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Pride Lands' end'._

The birth of Kiara spread through out the Pride Lands and every animal had come to Pride Rock to witness her being presented to them by Rafikki. When all the excitement

had died down Rafikki handed Kiara back to Nala and turning to Simba "I received a visit from your Father some time ago".

Simba nodded his head slowly and asked "what did he say?".

Rafikki chuckled and looking at Sarafina who was introducing her cub Mheetu to Kiara he replied "Mufassa has told me that he has seen a lion who resembles your late Uncle

living across the desert.

Simba glared at the ground and shaking his head he said "Scar is dead Rafikki and I'm glad he is. He murdered my Father and blamed me for it. He ruled this land allowing

those hyenas in and the Pride Lands suffered because of it".

Sarafina who over heard the conversation picked up Mheetu and seeing Nuka becoming uncomfortable she led him away towards the watering hole. Nala watched them go

before shaking her head sadly. She knew her Mother had been close to Scar and that Mheetu was their cub but she had to stay strong for Simba.

Rafikki watched the three leave for the watering hole before saying "I understand what you are saying but do you know anything about Taka's upbringing?"

Simba scrunched up his nose and asked "who is Taka? And no I don't know this Taka's up bringing".

Rafikki smiled and said "A few months after your Father's birth your Grandmother Uru was out hunting when she came across a rogue lion. This rogue attacked her and

planted his seed in her. When your Grandfather Adhadi found out Uru had been violated he tracked down this rogue and killed him but his Queen was pregnant. Adhadi said

he'd raise the cub as his own and when Taka was born he was presented as the Prince of the Pride Lands".

"I'm guessing this Taka is Scar but why tell me this now. I don't care about his upbringing" said Simba irritated.

Rafikki hit Simba on the head with his stick and said "your Father wants you to know this". Seeing Simba rub his head and nod slowly Rafikki continued "Taka and Simba were

great friends when they were young and Adhadi trained them both preparing them for the day that one of them would become king. When Mufassa came of age Adhadi

revealed to him that he would be the next king. Would you like to know what he told Taka?"

Simba looked at the ground and asked "no I don't know"

"He told Taka the truth of his parentage. Taka was the leader of the Lion Guard at the time and became angry. He became cold towards Adhadi and Mufassa. He believed he

would be a better king, he even destroyed the Lion Guard resulting in his roar being taken away from him. Adhadi scarred your uncle and exiled him from the pride. He was

only allowed back when Mufassa became King of the Pride Lands" said Rafikki.

Simba looked at Rafikki and asked "is Scar alive?"

Rafikki nodded his head and replied "yes he is. He survived the hyenas, your Father believes that you will need him to help you fight against an upcoming threat. He even

wants me to go and collect him".

Simba paced back and forth before saying "I would never go against my Father but if you are to go take a lioness with you for protection".

Rafikki nodded his head and said "thank you my king. I would like to take Sarafina with me".

Simba thought for a minute before saying "agreed. Nala will watch over Mheetu while she is away. When you meet Scar tell him that he will only be here for a short time and

when he has dealt with this upcoming threat he is to leave the Pride Lands".

Rafikki nodded his head and said "agreed. I will leave for the jungle across the desert tomorrow. Ask Sarafina to meet me at my tree".

"Of course Rafikki" said Simba as he watched him go before saying quietly "I hope you know what you are doing Father". Seeing Nala smiling at him he approached her and

lay beside her nuzzling her softly.

Scar stalked through the jungle hunting a gazelle for dinner. Nine month old Nyota and Usiku watched him from behind a tree waiting to see him take down the gazelle for

dinner. Seeing him chase the gazelle down and kill it Nyota looked at her brother and said "won't be long until we will be doing that".

Usiku smiled and scratched the mane that was beginning to grow from his neck and said "yeah. Dad said yesterday that he'll be beginning to teach us in a few days".

Seeing their Father drag the gazelle over to them Nyota smiled at Scar and said "thank you Dad. I can't wait to be able to catch dinner".

Scar smiled down at his adopted children and said "won't be long now Nyota". Allowing to eat Scar looked around the jungle feeling uneasy. Something wasn't right. Hearing

the snap of a twig in the trees he said quietly "Nyota and Usiku stay here and continue your meal. I'll be back". Nyota and Usiku watched him stalk into the trees before

continuing with their dinner.

Sarafina walked through the jungle waiting for Rafikki to catch up. He hadn't told her why he needed to come here or why she was needed to assist him. Hearing movement in

the bushes ahead Sarafina smiled and thinking it was a boar she dashed into the hedge and collides with another lion who growled at her and pushed her back. Sarafina now

on her back looked up and seeing Scar she got up and said "you're supposed to be dead".

Scar looked at Sarafina surprised at seeing her so far from the Pride Lands. She looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen her. "No I'm not dead Sarafina. Now

what are you doing here?".

Sarafina was just about to answer when Rafikki came to stand beside her and said "there you are Taka".

Scar rolled his eyes and asked "I don't go by that name Raf now what do you want?".

Rafikki chuckled at the nickname before saying "you are going to be needed to help Simba against an up coming threat".

"Oh is that all, well you can go back and tell the little hair ball that I decline. He's the king and he should know how to deal with threats" said Scar as he admired his claws.

Seeing two nine month old lions looking at them from behind a tree Sarafina asked "have you joined another pride Scar or did you kidnap two cubs".

Scar looked behind him and seeing his children watching he called to them to join him. Sarafina watched the two join them and seeing the white lioness she said "Rafikki she's

white".

"Aye she is and strong too. Scar are these your children?" said Rafikki as he sat down.

Scar averted his gaze from Sarafina as he looked at his children and said "yes they are and I'm sure they haven't finished their dinner yet". Usiku and Nyota giggled and

returned the gazelle to finish feeding. Looking to Rafikki he said "they found me. Their Mother had fallen into a gorge and I took them in. Their names are Nyota and Usiku".

Sarafina watched Scar's face become gentle as he watched his children. He had changed from the ruthless tyrant he had become when he once ruled the Pride Lands. Clearing

her throat she said "Scar lets walk and talk. Rafikki will watch over your children".

Scar gritted his teeth and following Sarafina he looked back occasionally to make sure no other lions had been hiding waiting to pounce. They soon came to a clearing where a

clear blue river flowed freely and sat side by side.

Sarafina looked at Scar and asked "would you like to know about Mheetu?".

Huffing Scar rolled his eyes and asked "who is Mheetu? Is he your new mate?".

Sarafina felt saddened by what he said but decided to push back this sadness and replied "Mheetu is your son Taka".

A/N : Sorry to leave it off here but don't worry, it will be continued in the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

'_Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide _

_you... And so will I'._

Scar looked at Sarafina with his mouth open in shock. He hadn't expected their coupling would get her pregnant. Looking at the ground he said "What does he look like?".

Sarafina looked at him and seeing the shock on his face she replied "he has my coat colour but he has the shape of your nose and your eye colour. He will also inherit your

black hair judging by the black tuft on his tail. He's very curious about everything and does ask questions about you".

Scar shook his head and said "I'm sure Simba has told him the answers to his questions. Mheetu will hate me for everything I've done".

"Simba hasn't answered his questions. Mheetu doesn't hate you Taka, you're his Father" whispered Sarafina.

Scar swallowed the lump in his throat and sitting up tall he said in a harsh tone "just because you birthed my cub doesn't mean I will be returning to the Pride Lands".

Sarafina felt tears form in her eyes and her heart felt heavy. Blinking back the tears she said "then you lied when you said you loved me and wanted us to have a family".

Realising he had hurt her feelings at what he had said Scar nuzzled her head affectionately before whispering "I'm sorry Sarafina, I do love you but things are different now.

I'm a banished lion and a murderer, you and Mheetu are better off without me".

Sarafina didn't say anything just sat with him until the stars came out before she sighed and moving away from him she said "I wish you weren't so stubborn".

"I'm not stubborn, if I returned to help against this threat I might die and who would look after Usiku and Nyota then" sighed Scar quietly.

"Don't be silly Taka. I believe in you and anyway I thought you would have liked to meet Mheetu" said Sarafina as she got ready to pounce on him.

Scar turned around ready to reply when Sarafina pounced on him but with his quick reflexes he pinned her underneath him and said victorously "pinned ya".

Sarafina smiled and leaned her head up toward him and licked his cheek before pulling away. Scar looked at her nuzzled her face with his own before groaning and saying

"fine I'll come but me and my children are not staying at Pride Rock".

Sarafine stood up and nodding her head she said "okay. We'll leave in the morning, that way we'll reach the Pride Lands by tomorrow afternoon". Scar nodded his head and

walked close beside her back to where his children and Rafikki were waiting.

The next morning after feeding on another gazelle Sarafina and Rafikki led Scar and his children back to the Pride Lands. Usiku and Nyota walked happily alongside Scar

excited about visiting a new place.

"Dad will there be antelope in these Pride Lands?" asked Nyota curiously.

Scar looked at his daughter and smiling at her he replied "yes I'm sure they will be. Perhaps I could start teaching you and your brother how to hunt".

Nyota and Usiku bounced excitedly alongside their Father while Rafikki watched them with a smile on his face. Sarafina smiled at them before saying "you both will have plenty

to choose from".

The day pushed on and as they neared the borders of the Pride Lands he saw Zazu fly off towards Pride Rock. Stopping at the borders and keeping his children with him he

said to Rafikki "we'll wait here Raf".

"Then I will wait with you Taka" said Rafikki as he sat down beside him.

Simba paced back and forth on Pride Rock waiting for Sarafina and Rafikki to return. Nala stood a few feet away from also waiting for her Mother's return while Sarabi babysat

her daughter Kiara and her younger brother Mheetu. Seeing Zazu land in front of Simba and give him some news she asked "what is it Simba?".

Simba gave her a troubled look and said "they are waiting at the border. We'll go together, Mother will keep an eye on things until we get back". Stepping into the cave he

nuzzled Kiara and said "Mother me and Nala have business at the border and we won't be long".

Sarabi nodded her head and looked over at Nuka who lay sleeping while Mheetu cuddled against his neck.

Simba and Nala began their walk to the border each lost in their own thoughts on how this conversation with Scar would go down. It wasn't long before they reached the

border and Nala rushed forward nuzzling her Mother before returning to stand beside Simba.

Simba looked at the lion he had once called uncle and who he had admired. Seeing the two young lions beside him he ignored their presence and said "Scar I have called you

here to deal with an upcoming threat no doubt from the Outlands".

Scar hardened his eyes and looking in the direction of the Outlands he said "then it's the hyenas you have business with not me".

Simba glared at Scar and snapped "those hyenas you called your friends were banished from these lands while the rest perished in the fire trying to kill you".

Nyota whimpered at the volume of Simba's voice hiding behind Scar while Usiku looked behind him getting ready to run back. Seeing he had scared the young lions Simba

softened and said calmly "I see you have company with you".

Scar stood in front of his children protectively and said "yes I have. Nyota, Usiku meet the King of the Pride Lands".

Simba smiled at the young lions and said "until this threat is taken care of you and your companions can stay in your old cave. No harm will come to you or Nyota or Usiku but

if you try anything I'll have no other choice but to finish what I started before the hyenas had you".

Scar bid Rafikki goodnight before leading his children to the cave he once dwelled in. It was nerve wracking to think of what might happen when the other lionesses especially

Sarabi saw him but as the cave drew nearer exhaustion began to overwhelm him. Sarafina walked with him until he was outside his old cave before saying "goodnight Taka,

Nyota and Usiku. I shall see you in the morning".

Scar nodded his head and led his children into the cave where they lay down and went to sleep. Scar looked out at the restored Pride Lands knowing tomorrow was going to be

a very long day.

PLease Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a huge thank you for all the follows, Faves and of course Reviews. Love Reviews.

Chapter 5.

'Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it you can either run from it or learn from it'.

The sun shined on the Pride Lands as Nyota and Usiku followed their Father out of the cave. Seeing lionesses and a few cubs by the water hole Nyota asked "Dad should we

mingle with them?".

Scar looked over at the water hole and nodding his head he replied "yes you can. I'll go and hunt an antelope for your breakfast".

Giving their Father a head rub before walking over to the water hole. Scar watched them go before stretching and wandered into the Pride Lands to hunt. It felt strange being

back but Scar knew that as soon as this threat was over he was taking his children back to the jungle.

Taking a dink from the watering hole Nyota felt a small paw nudging her leg. Looking down she saw a light cream coloured cub with a black hair coloured tail tuft and green

eyes smiling up at her. Sitting down Nyota smiled at the cub and asked "yes little one?".

Mheetu looked up at the white lioness and spoke in a giddy tone "you're white. Why are you white?".

"Mheetu don't be rude" said Nala playfully as she drank from the watering hole.

"Hello Mheetu I'm Nyota. To answer your question I don't know why I'm white but when I find out you'll be the first lion I tell" said Nyota.

"Are your Mom and Dad with you? It would be nice to see new lions" queried Mheetu as he scratched his neck.

"Just our Dad but he's out hunting" said Usiku as he eyed the lion coming to the water hole. He had the same hair colour and black mane as their Father. Lowering his head to

Nyota he whispered "look at the lion and tell me who he looks like".

Nyota looked at Nuka and seeing his colouring she approached him and said "hello I'm Nyota what's your name?".

Nuka finished drinking and seeing the white lioness he replied "my name's Nuka. Wow I've never seen a white lioness before. My Father told me about them once when I was

cub".

Nyota laughed lightly and said "yeah everyone keeps looking at me. So who's your Dad, I thought Simba was the only adult male in the Pride Lands?".

Nuka chuckled and said "Simba's my cousin, my Father was Scar brother of Mufassa and leader of the Outlanders".

Nyota took a step back and beckoned Usiku to her side before saying "then I guess that makes us family. Scar adopted us".

Nuka looked at the two young lions in front of him and stepping back he looked around and seeing Simba he rushed over to him. "So it's true then, my Father is alive?" asked

Nuka upset.

Simba frowned and replied "yes he is. We were going to tell you as soon as Nala got back from hunting".

Nuka looked at the ground and nodding his head he asked "when did he get back?"

Seeing that his cousin was troubled Simba sat in front of him and replied "last night. He has two young lions with him, he adopted them when their Mother fell into a gorge.

Look Nuka I know this is all a surprise but when he emerges from wherever he is you can speak to him then".

Nuka nodded his head slowly and looking out at the Pride Lands he said "yeah. Look I'm going to take a walk to clear my head. This has all been a huge surprise".

Simba nodded his head and said "alright but when you get back maybe you could try getting to know Nyota and Usiku. As for breakfast it seems Sarafina has brought them an

antelope".

Nuka nodded his head before wandering into the Pride Lands. He found it strange that his Father was alive. Wondering how Zira would react to it he came to a stop by the

gorge. Sitting down he took in a breather and hadn't noticed that a large lion was slowly advancing on him.

Scar eyed the antelope herd in front of him as he crouched down in the high grass. Spotting a decent size one he prepared to run when something in his _peripheral_vision made

him look towards the gorge. Sitting there was a lion that looked like he had come from his own bloodline. Shaking his head he whispered "is that Nuka?". He was about to rush

over to him when he saw a large lion advancing on this young lion.

Nuka was about to head back to join the other lions when he spotted the large male coming at him. Stepping back he began to shake with fear knowing he wouldn't be able to

fight such a big lion.

The advancing lion shook his brown main as adrenaline shook his cream coloured body. He was about to pounce on Nuka when Scar leapt at him pushing him back.

"Well this is surprising" mocked the advancing lion as he sat down. "The dark prince has risen from the dead, Zira will be overjoyed".

Scar growled and standing in front of Nuka he snapped "then you best go tell her that and if you ever trespass in the Pride Lands again the king will have you torn apart".

The advancing lion chuckled and said "of course forgotten prince. Be warned that this won't be the last time we meet. I might bring those hyenas next time".

Scar snarled as he watched the lion return to the Outlands. Turning to Nuka he asked "Nuka are you alright?".

Nuka looked at the lion he had last seen when he was cub. This lion was his Father. Clearing his throat he replied "yeah I'm okay. That lion must be new to the Outlands".

Scar gave him a smile and said "listen Nuka I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you and I'm happy to see that you've grown well. Won't be long until your main will be as glorious

as mine".

Nuka perked up at that and shrugging his shoulders he said "I was in pretty bad state when I ran from the Outlands. Sarabi found me, fed me and brought me back to Pride

Rock".

"Sarabi's a good lioness son. May I ask why you left your Mother?" asked Scar.

"She's not who she used to be. She starved me and beat me. She also has two cubs fathered by another lion, they're called Vitanni and Kovu. She's grooming Kovi to take the

Pride Lands" continued Nuka.

Scar nodded his head nuzzling his head "I'm glad you're here Nuka. Don't think of Zira anymore, after what she did she doesn't deserve the title of Mother". Seeing a smile

form on Nuka's face he added "come on my son let's hunt some antelope then we can bring it back and you can meet your sister and brother".

Nuka's smile never left his face as he and his Father spent the morning hunting together.

Zira sat chewing on a bone as the other lionesses were still not back from their hunt. Seeing her mate Giza return she got up and asked "where were you?".

Giza chuckled darkly as he nuzzled Vitanni and Kovu before replying "I was in the Pride Lands and guess who I saw there?".

Zira rolled her eyes and asked "who?".

"Nuka and the dark prince himself. Your ever faithful Scar" replied Giza.

Zira felt her anger boil in her veins and snarled "that low life. I gave my life to him but however it will make it all worth while when we invade the Pride Lands just to see him

torn apart".

"I have an idea" said Giza as he licked his paws. Seeing her questioning eyes he added "you'll just have to wait and see my love but don't worry you'll love it".

Zira smiled with an evil glint in her eyes looking forward to this surprise her mate had planned for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

'Look inside yourself, you are more than what you have become'.

The lions of Pride Rock slept heavily due to the hot summer night. No one heard the paw steps enter the cave and no one missed the two cubs being gently lifted from their

sleeping Mothers.

As Simba and Nala opened their eyes the next morning they turned their heads to wake Kiara but seeing her not there they stood up quickly and searched the cave. Stumbling

over Sarafina Simba looked down and seeing her cub also missing he darted outside and seeing Zazu he said "Zazu Kiara and Mheetu have gone missing. Search the Pride

Lands now starting with Scar's cave".

Zazu shocked at the news stuttered "yes of course your Majesty". Spreading his wings he flew to Scar's cave and seeing no sign of the cubs he began his search of the Pride

Lands.

Turning to the cave entrance he saw Sarabi consoling both Sarafina and Nala who were both sobbing loudly. Seeing Scar, Nyota and Usiku join the pride with confused looks

he said "Kiara and Mheetu have been taken. By who we do not know but I swear that I will not rest until both cubs are back safe in the Pride Lands".

Scar approached Sarafina and threw his head over her neck in a comforting way while she pressed her head firmly against him. Looking at Sarabi he asked "how could two

cubs be taken from the cave".

Sarabi shook her head and replied "I don't know Scar but Simba will find them".

Scar led Sarafina away to the watering hole and when they reached it he said "Sarafina I swear I'll find our son and bring him home".

Sarafina caressed Scar's face with her own before saying "I know you will but how will you find him?".

Scar thought for a minute before replying "I guess I'll have to work with Simba. Two heads are better than one and Sarafina don't wander from the pride alone. I can't lose

you too". Sarafina smiled as she watched Scar walk back to where Simba stood on the ledge of Pride Rock.

Scar approached Simba who sat on the very peak of the ledge looking out at the Pride Lands. Stopping a few feet away from him he said "Simba I'm going to go out and look

for Mheetu and Kiara".

Simba looked back at him wanting to lay the blame on him. Facing Scar he asked "did you do this Scar?".

Scar gave Simba a deadpanned look and replied "if I did do this I wouldn't have taken my son and I wouldn't be here this morning".

Simba nodded his head and looking back at the Pride Lands he asked "that lion you and Nuka encountered by the gorge, do you think he could have done this?".

Scar was thoughtful for a minute before saying "he could have. He had tried to kill Nuka and he knew who I was".

Simba nodded his head and said "then we have no other choice but to enter the Outlands".

"Simba we are only two lions we won't stand a chance against Zira's pride" explained Scar.

Simba became frustrated and snapped "then what do you suggest?".

Scar looked at the ground and said "use me as bait. I'll go in and distract the pride and while I'm speaking to them one of your pride gets in and rescues the cubs that should

be in the large cave to the east".

"First no you could betray us easily and second how could you distract them?" said Simba irritably.

"Well I wouldn't betray this pride because of Sarafina and my children. To distract them I'll just wing it" explained Scar.

Simba looked at Scar and said "agreed, you'll go in there and pretend you're bad until we get the cubs out. We'll take the four of the lionesses with us. If you do betray us

Scar I will banish your children to a place not even you will find them. Understood?".

Scar felt his heart beat rapidly and nodding his head he said "of course. When do we leave to rescue the cubs?".

Simba shook his main and replied "an hour or two. I have to explain things to the pride and you should speak to Sarafina. She went in the direction of your cave. You too

seem to have gotten close since you returned".

"We were always close but not romantically until I ended things with Zira" said Scar.

"Hmm. So Nala is not your daughter?" asked Simba.

Scar rolled his eyes and replied "no she's not. She's the daughter of a rogue lion. It was meant to be that way so you have nothing to worry about".

"Oh I know" said Simba as he went to address the hide.

Scar watched him go before walking to his cave where he found Sarafina lying down with a defeated look on her face. Lying beside her Scar nuzzled her and whispered "don't

worry we'll get Mheetu back".

Sarafina nodded her head and asked "how are you going to get in there and out without being torn apart?".

Scar rested his head on hers and said "I know the Outlands and Zira will be easy to trick. Don't worry my love we will get our son back and be a family again".

The Outlands were dusty and smelled of something putrid as Kiara and Mheetu sat huddled together in a damp cave. Two cubs sat across from them who had introduced

themselves as Kovu and Vitanni. Kiara liked them and after telling them their names she went back to being silent. The silence was interrupted by the sound of heavy paw

steps entering the cave.

Giza led Zira into the cave and stepping aside he showed her Kiara and Mheetu before saying "I told you I had a plan".

Zira scoffed and asked "this is your plan? Kidnapping two cubs".

"Those cubs are Kiara daughter of Simba and Nala. The other one is the son of Scar and Sarafina" growled Giza.

Zira looked at them and asked "and how does this help our mission?".

Giza growled and said "if Simba doesn't give us the throne we kill them".

Zira smiled wickedly and said "yes. Then we tear him to shreds".

**"Zira where are you? Come here right now?"** roared a male voice from outside the cave.

Zira turned around shocked. "It's Scar he's come home".

Giza growled and walked out of the cave prepared to take down the deserter of the Outlanders.

A/N: Another chapter. Enjoy and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

_'You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me'._

Zira and Giza looked around the barren land and seeing a dark maned lion sitting on a rock pedestal they approached him quickly.

"I see you have returned Scar is it?" asked Giza as he glared up at the dark lion.

Scar gave him a look and looking at Zira and seeing her pregnant belly he asked "tell me Zira are you that unfaithful that you allowed this mangy beast in?".

Zira's mouth dropped open and then quickly became angry that her mate had been insulted. Snarling she snapped "he's a far better lion than you. You lost Pride Rock and the

trust of the hyenas. Then you disappeared leaving me to raise that flea bitten rat of a cub I gave you".

Scar rolled his eyes and seeing two Pride Land lionesses called Naanda and Diku with their fur covered in mud to mask their scent sneak into the cave he chuckled darkly.

Looking at Gizu and Zira he said "that son of yours is doing well by my side. It's a pity Zira you aren't what I thought you were. I believed you to be a leader but I suppose

you're not".

Zira shook her head and looking up at Scar she said in a condescending tone "I am a leader but without you here I needed help. That's why Giza is here".

Catching a glimpse of Naanda and Diku leave the cave with not two but four cubs Scar jumped off the rock pedestal and facing Zira he said "well good luck with that but if

your little plan fails don't come looking for me".

"We won't now get out" growled Giza as he advanced on Scar.

Scar gave him a bored look and in a menacing tone "of course but remember the Outlands are your home so stay out of the Pride Lands of those hyenas will pay a little visit to

you".

Giza growled as he watched Scar walk away. Turning to Zira and seeing her questionable expression he said "don't listen to him Zira. He's just a coward".

Zira smiled and turning back toward the cave she said "yes but at least we have the cubs of the Pride Lands". She entered the cave and seeing it empty of cubs she screamed

in anger.

Hearing her scream Giza rushed inside the cave and seeing the cubs gone he snarled "they took our cubs along with their own but how?".

Zira turned on Giza and backing him against the wall she snarled "because Scar was the distraction but I will not forget this. Go and find those hyenas and tell them that Zira

needs to speak with them".

Giza shrugged his shoulders and not wanting to argue with his mate he set off in search of the hyenas that once followed Scar.

It was late when Scar returned to Pride Rock with the four lionesses and Simba. Nala, Sarabi and Sarafina rushed to greet them.

Nala nuzzled Simba and seeing Kiara asleep on his back she nuzzled her gently before saying "I see everything went well".

Simba nodded and letting Nala take Kiara from his back he said "yes it did. Scar kept them talking while Naanda and Diku crept into their cave to rescue the cubs".

Sarabi led Sarafina to Scar who smiled at her and turning his body so she could see Mheetu on his back. Sarafina nuzzled Scar before taking her son to attend to him not

noticing the extra two cubs sitting under Scar.

"We have some company. Naanda and Diku rescued two cubs from the cave. They are hungry and scared so they will remain with us here in the Pride Lands" said Simba as he

turned to them.

Sarabi crept closer to where they were hiding under Scar and asked "aren't you going to come out little ones?".

Kovu glanced at Vitanni and seeing her tremble he came out from beneath Scar and looked up at the majestic lioness in front of him. Pawing the ground nervously he said

"hello".

Sarabi looked at the cub, then at Scar and back to the cub before saying "he looks like you Scar".

Scar smiled down at Kovu and looking at Sarabi he replied "yes he does doesn't he. Zira must have mated with Giza to create him".

"Giza's not my Dad, my Dad was a rogue" said Kovu timidly. Feeling braver Vitanni stepped out from beneath Scar and sat beside Kovu.

Sarabi smiled down at her and nuzzled her before saying "why don't you two walk with Nala, Sarafina, Kiara and Mheetu". Kovue and Vitanni nodded their heads and fell into

step with Sarafina.

Naanda and Diku sat side by side and Simba asked "could you tell me why you stole their cubs while rescuing Kiara and Mheetu?".

Naanda shook her head and replied "you didn't see their condition. They slept in a filthy cave and it's easy to tell when cubs are being used as a punch bag".

Simba shook his head sadly and said "I will send for Rafikki tomorrow. As for the Kovu and Vitanni they will need parents to raise them so that will be decided tomorrow".

Diku and Naanda bowed their heads before returning to Pride Rock. When they were alone Simba looked at his Mother before asking "will taking those cubs cause an even

greater conflict Scar?".

Scar looked at him and sitting down he replied "it might and it might not. From what I saw Zira is heavily pregnant with this Giza's cub and if it's a boy then he will be their

champion".

"I see. We'll discuss more of this tomorrow. As for tonight I think it's best that we all stay in the cave just so the cubs will be safe" said Simba as he and Sarabi began to walk

back to Pride Rock. Noticing that Scar was not following them he added "are you coming Scar?".

Scar nodded his head and followed them. It wasn't long before they reached Pride Rock. Entering the large cave he moved to the back of it where Sarafina lay with Mheetu,

Kovu and Vitanni. Seeing that the cubs were asleep he lay down so the cubs were between him and Sarafina.

Simba who stood watching his uncle he wondered how the two new cubs would take to living in a pride they did not know. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

A/N : Yikes this chapter was dragged. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Rafikki examined Kovu and Vitanni in the cave and when he had finished he left the cave and approached Simba and Scar who awkwardly sat side by side. Shaking his head

sadly he said "them cubs have been through quite the ordeal. The both have bruises no doubt caused by an adult lions paw and they are malnourished. Have them eat small

amounts and make sure they drink plenty of water".

Simba nodded his head and said "thank you Rafikki. I'll go inform the rest of the pride".

Rafikki watched him go before turning to Scar and asking "how are you keeping Taka?".

Scar shrugged his large shoulders and replied "it is weird being back in the Pride Lands but seeing Sarafina, Mheetu and Nuka helps. I will be sad when I have to leave".

Rafikki nodded and looking at the young cub prancing around Sarafina he said "you could always stay in the Pride Lands Taka. That way Mheetu and Nuka could be around

their Father all the time".

Scar frowned at the idea before saying in a whispered tone "I killed my brother for the throne and destroyed the Pride Lands. It's best that I leave when those Outlanders are

taken care of. Anyway Simba's only putting up with me until the danger is over with".

"That maybe true Taka but you are Adhadi's son which means you should remain here. Mufassa would have wanted it that way" explained Rafikki as he smiled at Kovu and

Vitanni as they ventured out of the cave.

"My Father hated me and I'm sure Mufassa does as well" griped Scar as he led the two cubs to the watering hole.

Rafikki watched them go before he shook his head and whispered "I'm afraid you're wrong there Taka. I just wish there was a way I could show you".

Kovu and Vitanni drank their fill from the watering hole before turning to look at the black maned lion who lay a few feet away by the lioness called Sarafina. Seeing the love

they had for their cub Vitanni whispered "I wish Mom had been like that with us and that we had a Father".

Kovu leaned against his sister and said "I know but maybe being here is a second chance for us".

Vitanni nodded her head and taking another drink she said "maybe but I feel something very bad is coming. Mother will be furious that you were taken".

Kovu frowned and seeing Sarafina beckon them over he said "that may be true but let's be happy for now. Scar and Sarafina care for us and we need that".

Vitanni smiled and followed her brother to where Sarafina lay waiting. She nuzzled them both before beginning to clean them. Scar chuckled at their confused expressions

while Mheetu climbed on his back. Seeing Nuka approach he said "Nuka come see your brother and sister".

Nuka sat by his Father and seeing his siblings he smiled and said "it's good that you both are away from Zira and Giza. You will both be better cared for here".

Seeing the two cubs smile Sarafina nuzzled them and asked "Nuka could you bring them and Mheetu to play with the other cubs?". Nuka nodded and led the three cubs to the

shade under Pride Rock where two other cubs played.

Sarafina watched them go before looking at Scar. "What happens to them now Taka?"

Sensing her distress Scar nuzzled her before replying "we will protect them and raise them as our own. Where ever our home may be those cubs will be with us".

"There's a battle coming Taka and I fear for all the cubs here" said Sarafina quietly.

Scar nuzzled her gently before saying "I as well fear for them but we will win this battle".

Simba who had been returning from his patrol had heard their conversation. Looking at the ground he wondered himself what would happen when the Outlanders attacked.

Shenzi the hyena growled in frustration when she saw the lion enter her territory. After everything that had happened with Scar she was sick of lions. Standing up she heard

the pack of hyenas gather as she asked "what would a hairy stinky lion want in hyena territory?".

Giza sat before the hyena and said "trust me when I tell I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. I'm sure you remember the lion called Scar".

Shenzi growled in annoyance and replied "of course I do. We befriended that lion when he was young and he kept us fed. Then when we helped him kill his brother and he

welcomed us into the Pride Lands. Of course when his nephew returned to reclaim his throne Scar turned against us but we fixed him".

Giza rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "that's a lovely story but you and your pack didn't kill him".

Shenzi glared at the lion and snapped "no but we caused enough damage so he no doubt died from that".

"Oh he's not dead" said Giza as he retracted his claws to look at them before adding "Scar has returned to the Pride Lands at the king's request".

Shenzi rolled her eyes and asked "and why should I care?".

"My mate Zira is building an army to destroy Simba and his pride. She sent me here to ask for your assistance. Your reward will be Scar and a home in the Pride Lands"

explained Giza.

Shenzi smiled cruelly before saying "we'll come but if your pride betrays us we'll be eating lion and you will be the main course. Now get out".

Giza smiled and left their territory anxious to get back to Zira.

Night had fallen on the Pride Lands and Scar feeling restless ventured out of the cave. Simba, the lionesses and the cubs who were fast asleep didn't notice his absence. Scar

walked down from Pride Rock and a little way into the savanah before sitting down. Looking up at the stars he smiled at how they twinkled. The air seemed to change around

him and shuddering slightly he said "I'll be in soon Simba".

A deep laugh rumbled beside him before a voice said "too busy looking at the stars to notice I'm not your nephew".

Scar's eyes went wide at the familiarity of the voice, a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time. Looking beside him he felt his mouth go dry at the presence of his Father

Adhadi sitting beside him. His golden coat and black mane glowed as if he admitted his own light source. His green eyes were kind as he smiled at his youngest son. His black

nose the same as his youngest twitched as he looked out across the Pride Lands.

Wetting his mouth Scar said "I thought if I was ever to be visited by a deceased family member it would be Mother or Mufassa".

Adhadi smirked and said "well I wanted to be the one to visit you. Anyway I wanted to speak with you".

Looking at his Father Scar asked "is it about what I did to Mufassa?".

"No and yes. Taka I should have treated you better when you were a cub but I always believed you were the son of a rogue lion but since my death I know better" said Adhadi

as he shook his black mane.

Scar frowned and looking at the ground he asked "I'm not your son am I?".

Adhadi laughed and smiling at Taka he replied "you are my son. Your Mother was a week pregnant when she was attacked by a rogue. It saddened me when you killed your

brother but all those years of being ignored added to the rage building inside of you".

Scar shrugged his shoulders and looking at Adhadi he said "I wish Mufassa was here now. I wish I hadn't killed him because he would know what to do".

Adhadi looked at his son and said "the past can hurt Taka but we cannot change it. We can only learn from it".

"What will I do to help Simba defeat this threat?" asked Taka.

Adhadi looked back to Pride Rock before replying "this battle will test you all. Protect the king and those cubs Taka".

Scar chuckled nervously and said "of course I will".

Adhadi remained silent for a minute before saying "keep your focus Taka. These Outlanders will use anything to get the upper hand".

"I know. I just hope we can beat them so the Pride Lands will be safe" sighed Scar.

"Look at the stars Taka" began Adhadi and seeing Taka look up at them he added "the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. Just remember that those

kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I".

Scar smiled at his Father's words and turning to look at him he saw he no longer sat beside him. He had returned back to the stars and Scar looking back up at them he said "I

won't let you down Father". With that said he returned to Pride Rock ready to retire to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The exiled lions of the Outlands were excited as they waited outside Zira's cave while their queen spent the last few hours in labour. The eldest lioness Shira was with

Zira helping her through the labour while Giza waited with the rest of the pride. The hours of the morning had passed and as evening came Giza came out of the cave

with a smile on his face.

"I have son and with the birth of my son this pride has become stronger" announced Giza proudly.

The pride cheered and when they had stopped he added "we may have lost Kovu but this cub will be stronger". Leaving them to cheer he walked back into the cave

and over to Zira who lay cleaning her cub. He was a cute little tyke with his dark brown fur and dark eyes. Laying beside her he nuzzled her quickly before saying "we

must train our son well if he is to take his place as King of the Pride Lands".

Zira chuckled and looking down at her son she said "he will be king and when he is all will bow to him".

Five months passed by and life in the Pride Lands continued to prosper even with the threat of an attack lingering in the shadows. The cubs grew and even though

they were not fully grown they were still doted on. Simba had been working with Scar acquiring all information he could remember. Sitting down after another day of

quizzing the dark lion Simba said "you've done well raising Kovu and Vitanni".

Scar looked at where they were resting in the shade with Nyota and Usiku and smiling he said "I wasn't on my own. Sarafina helped and she loves them dearly".

Simba nodded and looking at Kiara walking over to join her friends he asked "Scar what will happen to them when you return to the jungle with your children?".

Scar felt his stomach drop realising that he would have to leave eventually. Leaving would mean saying goodbye to Sarafina, Kovu and Vitanni and it saddened him.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he replied "to be honest it would be unfair to tear them away from Sarafina so maybe it would be best if they

stayed with her".

"Even if it means they wouldn't be able to see you again?" asked Simba.

Scar nodded his head and said "yes. They will forget about me in time".

Simba looked at him and seeing sadness in his eyes he was about to say something when Zazu landed in front of him. Zazu looked flustered and frowning slightly

Simba asked "what is it Zazu?".

"Sire there are Hyenas in the Pride Lands" cried Zazu in fear.

"Where are they?" asked Simba as he looked at Scar.

"By the gorge. Will I summon the lionesses?" asked Zazu.

"No, I will go and Scar will accompany me. Have the lionesses ready to fight if all goes bad and make sure the young lions are kept safe" ordered Simba as he and

Scar rushed to the gorge.

The gorge brought back sad memories for both Scar and Simba as they arrived at it. Seeing a pack of hyenas waiting for them Simba growled "why have ye come

back. Your kind was banished from the Pride Lands".

The Hyenas moved aside and Shenzi came forward to greet the king. Seeing Scar alive she chuckled and said "I see you survived Scar but don't worry my business is

with the king".

Simba glared at Shenzi and asked "what business?".

"A certain lion from the Outlands came to us looking for our help in an upcoming battle. You know you will lose so I'm here to make you a deal. Give us Scar and we

won't aid the Outlanders" said Shenzi with a cunning smile.

Simba looked at Shenzi and shaking his head he said "no you can't have him. Tell Zira to be ready and leave these lands".

"Have it your way then Simba but you will die" snarled Shenzi as she led her pack back to the Outlands. She could have had her pack attack them but knowing Simba

the lionesses wouldn't be too far away.

Scar watched them go before saying "you could have handed me over to save the Pride and it's cubs".

Simba nodded and leading the way back to Pride Rock he said "I know but you will be needed and those children of yours would know doubt get themselves killed

trying to rescue you".

Scar didn't say anything just kept following his nephew. They soon arrived back at Pride Rock and while Simba went to greet Nala and Kiara Scar was greeted by his

children. Mheetu bounced happily around his Father asking what happened. Scar chuckled and shaking his head he said "nothing interesting just some hyenas making

trouble". Getting a fearful look from Nuka he added "they won't win Nuka. Now come along it's getting dark".

Sarafina who had rekindled her love with the dark lion smiled when he entered the large cave. She waited until he had laid down beside her before asking "so how did

it go?".

Scar looked at her with one eye and replied "the hyenas wanted Simba to hand me over but he refused. The hyenas seem to be on the side of the Outlanders".

"We will win though" assured Sarafina as she rested her head on his. She knew the battle would be tough with the hyenas involved but she had faith the Pride

Landers would win.

Scar smiled before looking at her with worried eyes. He knew that if the Outlanders had the hyenas on their side it would be harder to fight them back. What they

needed was the Lion Guard. Nuzzling her gently he said "I don't want you fighting them in your condition".

Sarafina snorted and said "Taka I'm stronger than I look especially when in this condition".

Scar shook his head slowly and said "if you do fight I might not be able to protect you".

Sarafina cuddled into her mate hoping to ease his worry of what might come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

When dawn came the next morning Scar awoke and getting up carefully so he wouldn't disturb Sarafina or their children he made his way out of the cave. The birds

were singing and for a moment Scar smiled remembering when his Mother would get him up at this time of the morning to watch the sun rise. Walking up the rock

ledge he sat at the top looking out at the Pride Lands waiting for the sun rise when the heavy padding of steps behind caused him to look behind his shoulder. Seeing

Simba approaching he turned his gaze back to the horizon and seeing the first rays of the sun as it began it's ascent into the sky he shook his mane.

Simba watched his uncle and coming to sit beside him he heard Scar say "it won't be long until the Outlanders attack and I fear that we won't be enough to kill them

and the hyenas".

Looking out at the rising sun Simba said "I sent Zazu to a neighbouring pride to ask for their help in this matter. Their leader is a relation to my Grandmother your

Mother so I believe we shouldn't have any trouble".

Scar nodded his head and said "Mother always told me about the neighbouring pride and the lioness her younger brother married. They have a lot of lions and many

lionesses. It will be good to have their help".

"Yes it will Scar. They will be here by mid-day and with them here we will be ready for Zira's oncoming attack" said Simba as he scratched his neck.

Scar glanced at him and said quietly "I won't make it out of this fight alive Simba so I need to ask a small favour concerning my children".

Simba hardened his eyes about to tell Scar he didn't deserve any favours but hearing him mention his children he softened his eyes and asked "very well Scar what

can I do for your children?".

"When I'm gone I'd like my children to remain in the Pride Lands where it's safe" replied Scar quietly as he stood up but sat back down as his old injuries gave him

some pain.

Simba nodded and seeing the lion's discomfort he asked "is everything alright Scar?".

Scar chuckled and shaking his head he replied "just some pain from old injuries. It acts up every now and then".

"Rest up Scar. We need every able lion we have to defeat what's coming" ordered Simba as he returned to the cave to greet the lionesses coming out until he found

the one he was searching for. Nala was the last to emerge into the sunlight with Kiara walking beside her excited for her hunt training.

Kiara's hunt training was going very well as Nala and Sarafina observed from a safe distance.

"It will not be long until she masters it Nala" said Sarafina happily.

Nala smiled at her Mother and sitting she said "I hope she masters it soon before her sibling is born".

"It will be wonderful to see you birth another child" said her Mother quietly.

Nala nodded her head and scratching her ear she sighed "Simba's excited as he should be" Nala continued watching her daughter before asking "why are you

pregnant again Mom? You know Scar will have to leave when the Outlanders are taken care of".

Sarafina looked back at Pride Rock before replying "Taka is my mate Nala and I love him and he loves me. We want a chance to have a family of our own. As for him

leaving he won't be alone. I plan to leave with him".

Nala stared at her Mother shocked at her statement before shaking her head and saying "no you will not be leaving with him. Simba won't allow it".

Sarafina frowned at her daughter sadly and getting up she said "I'm returning to Pride Rock. There are five lionesses watching you and Kiara". Before Nala could call

her back Sarafina was long gone.

The morning passed quickly and before lunch time the hunting party had returned with Kiara who was excited at having learned what she needed to know. Simba

smiled at her in approval and waited until she was in the cave when he turned his gaze out into the Pride Lands. Seeing a dark looking lion leading a large pride

towards them he called Zazu who immediately landed before him and asked "is that them Zazu?".

Zazu looked out where his King had his gaze and seeing the pride approaching he recognised the leader and said "yes Sire that's them. The lion leading them is your

cousin Centauri".

Simba watched his cousin approaching and noticed his coat was dark brown and mane black. Seeing his cousin's pride hang back Simba approached Centauri and said

"welcome cousin, I appreciate you and your pride coming to help".

Centauri smiled and nodded his head before averting his green eyes back to his waiting pride and said "we're family cousin even if we've never met. May my pride

approach?"

Simba smiled and said "of course Centauri. My hunters will hunt for them until they have rested. I will explain the situation to you. These Outlanders and those filthy

hyenas must be stopped".

"Uh I hate hyenas" groaned Centauri as he and his pride followed Simba to Pride Rock.

Scar who had wandered off for a stroll found himself by his old ledge and lying down he looked out at the savanah. Now that the neighbouring pride had arrived there

was hope that they would be able to beat the Outlanders and the hyenas. Feeling his eyes getting heavy he smiled letting them close as he fell into peaceful slumber

unaware that Nala lay close by watching him with a hard glare that could shatter ice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The morning sun shone brightly down on the Pride Lands as a lone lioness with a reddish brown hide walked across the savannah. It had been a long time since she

had left these lands and being back in them now she remembered the fun times she had had with her two brothers. Of course all that changed when her older brother

became King of Pride Rock and when she left her home not long after. Casting her green eyes around her she forced herself forward wondering if she would be

welcome even if her oldest brother Mufassa was dead.

Walking to the top of a hill she looked at the view before her and seeing Pride Rock she smiled and said "well now let's see who has taken my brother's place".

Mheetu giggled playfully as he bounced around his Father trying to catch his tail which Scar flicked keeping him entertained. With each movement of the tail Mheetu

would try a new tactic which resulted in him climbing onto Scar's back and pouncing onto the tail. Excited at his victory Mheetu purred while he head rubbed his

Father before joining in a game of chase with Nuka.

Sarabi who was lying beside Sarafina had watched the game Scar had being playing with Mheetu and smiled. Turning to Sarafina she said "I see Mheetu has become

very attached to Scar".

Nodding her head Sarafina said "yes he has and I'm glad of it although between you and me I hope the little one I'm carrying won't be as lively".

Sarabi smiled at her friend and said in an assuring voice "you'll be alright my friend and that cub you're carrying will be just as special as your last cubs".

Sarafina smiled and said "Nuka, Nyota and Usiku are excited about a new brother or sister and Mheetu, Kovu and Vitanni keep asking when the cub's coming".

"How long have you left now?" asked Sarabi.

"Two weeks according to Rafikki" replied Sarafina as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

The peace and quiet was suddenly disturbed by Zazu landing in front of Simba and announcing "Sire a lone lioness is making her way to Pride Rock".

Simba stood and asked "thank you Zazu". Turning to the pride he said "One lioness is not a danger but we still don't know if she is friend or foe so I will take three

with me to meet her. Scar, my Mother Sarabi and Diku". Not hearing a complaint he left Pride Rock with the three he had chosen.

Sarabi walked alongside her son quietly before asking "what do you plan to do if she is on her own?"

Simba remained silent for a minute before replying "I will give her the option to join our pride. If she does not then she must leave the Pride Lands".

Sarabi shook her head and remained silent. Soon they came within sixty yards of the lioness. Upon seeing her Sarabi chuckled and said "Scar it's Vuli your sister".

Scar looked across the sixty yards and seeing who he thought he'd never see again he ran toward her.

Vuli who waited for the four to approach smiled when she saw Taka run to her. They had been close once and looking at him with her matching green eyes she said

"hello brother it's good to see you again". Rubbing her head against his she asked "so tell me who is the King of the Pride Lands now?".

Scar beckoned Simba over and when his nephew was beside him he replied "Vuli this is your nephew Simba the King of the Pride Lands".

Vuli looked at Simba and said "well he looks strong and has a good mane. Didn't Mufassa have a first born out of wedlock?"

"I am his first born Vuli and you are welcome in the Pride Lands as long as you don't cause any wars" said Simba coldly before leading the way home.

Vuli scowled and demanded "since I haven't been home in some time I would like to know how my brother the king died?".

Simba stopped and looking at his Mother and then Scar he replied "my Father died saving my life".

Mufassa was a strong lion. Tell me nephew what killed him?" asked Vuli in a pressing voice.

Before Simba could answer her with another lie Scar stepped toward his sister and said "I killed Mufassa Vuli. I threw him into the gorge".

Vuli snarled at her brother and raising her paw she slashed him across the face knocking him to the ground. "You killed your own brother, your blood. You Taka are

no brother of mine".

"Enough" roared Simba. "We will discuss everything back at Pride Rock. As king of this land I'm warning you Vuli to keep your anger under control. Scar is to remain

unharmed am I understood?".

Vuli rolled her eyes and said "fine. After you King Simba".

Simba and Diku led Vuli home while Sarabi waited for Scar to get to his feet. His movements were slow and when he was back on his feet Sarabi could see three

gashes across his face. They didn't look deep and seeing him shake his irritably she said "they don't look deep Scar they'll heal".

Scar remained silent as he walked alongside Sarabi. Sarabi looked at him and said "we'll speak to her Taka and help her understand".

Scar shook his head and stopped walking. Looking at the ground he said "Sarabi don't be nice to me. I killed your husband and terrorised the Pride Lands. You should

want me dead and be agreeing with Vuli. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am sorry for all I've done. I regret killing Mufassa and always will".

Shocked that Scar had just said what he said Sarabi nodded her head and said "let's go home Scar. We have plenty of time to discuss things later. As for your cuts we

will send for Rafikki in the morning".

Scar nodded his head and grumble "I'm not eating that paste he makes for bananas and coconuts".

Sarabi chuckled before saying "It's not that bad".

Scar rolled his eyes and said "It tastes vile. I was fed that as a cub I'll have you know".

"Why?" asked Sarabi who was curious as to why he was fed that mixture.

Scar shrugged his shoulders and replied "I was very sick when I was young so Rafikki would force feed me that paste in hopes I would survive which I did".

Sarabi nodded and said "well maybe he won't bring the paste with him tomorrow".

When all five lions reached Pride Rock Simba led his Aunt inside the cave to speak before introducing her to his pride and his cousin's pride. Centauri walked over to

Sarabi and seeing Scar's face he asked "what happened to you?".

Scar looked at Centauri and replied "my sister Vuli has a terrible temper". Not saying anymore he walked to where Sarafina lay sunning herself and lay beside her not

wanting to do anything else but sleep. Feeling her lick his wounds he smiled and whispered "don't worry they'll heal".

"How did you get them?" asked Sarafina as she lay her head on his neck. Scar filled Sarafina in on who the lioness was and of what was said and done and when he

was finished Sarafina nuzzled his cheek affectionately. It was only the interruption from Mheetu running up to them and snuggling between Scar's paws that

prevented Scar from telling Sarafina of the conversation he'd had with Sarabi.

**A/N - Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

As Simba paced in front of his Mother he became more agitated with the news he'd been told of having an older brother. Vuli watched her nephew and rolled her

eyes.

"Pacing doesn't solve anything nephew" said Vuli as she sat beside Sarabi.

Simba stopped pacing and glared at Vuli before turning to his Mother and asking "how come I was never told about my sibling and where has he been all this time?".

Sarabi sighed and replied "your brother refused the throne as a young cub. His heart was more set on becoming a member of the Lion Guard and help those outside

the Pride Lands".

"What's his name?" asked Simba quietly.

"His name is Shujaa. Mufassa and I were going to tell you when you were old enough but then everything that happened happened. Where ever he is now I don't

know".

Vuli smirked and standing she said "I met him a week ago and he's told me that he is returning to the Pride Lands. Should be here any day now".

"That's enough Vuli. You are welcome here but give your smarmy attitude a break" warned Sarabi coldly.

Vuli smirked once more before leaving the cave. Simba watched her leave before saying "Mother we will welcome Shujaa back to the pride but please do me a

favour?"

Sarabi smiled and asked "and what would that be my son?"

"Keep an eye on Vuli. I know she's my aunt but I don't need any more trouble" explained Simba.

"Of course I will Simba" said Sarabi as she left the cave. Seeing the lionesses had returned with the evening feed Sarabi joined the pride to eat.

Darkness swept over the Pride Lands as night fell and while all the animals slept a lone lion entered the territory ruled by Simba son of Mufassa. The lone lion stopped

to take a drink at the river before smiling at Pride Rock which could be seen under the full moon. His golden pelt and brown mane were dirty from traveling home but

that could wait to be cleaned. Sighing deeply he continued to walk towards the rock where the pride lived. Finally reaching his destination he smirked and walked to

the cave's entrance before letting out a roar shaking all the pride out of their sleep.

Simba irritated rushed to the cave's entrance tackling the strange lion to the ground. Glaring at him he snarled "whoever you are that roar you released was a big

mistake".

Scar who had followed his nephew outside of the cave looked down at the lion pinned to the ground. Recognising him immediately he chuckled softly and said "Simba

this is your older brother Shujaa or Jaa for short".

Simba released his brother and stepping back he looked at his brother before saying "so you're my older brother".

Shujaa got to his feet and smirking he countered jokingly "you don't say". Seeing his Mother join the conversation he rushed to her and rubbing his head against hers

he said "hello Mother I've come home".

Sarabi smiled at her eldest son and said "I'm glad you're home Shujaa. You're Father has no doubt guided you on your adventures?"

Shujaa nodded his head and lowering his voice so none of the pride could hear him he said "yes he has and he visited me many times. I know how he died Mother

and Father has informed me of Uncle Taka's childhood. There will be no trouble from me".

"That's good my son. Be easy on your brother Shujaa, he was too young to remember you" said Sarabi smiling at her eldest son thankful he had finally come home.

Shujaa chuckled before saying "don't worry Mother. Tomorrow is a new day and Simba and I can get to know each other properly".

Simba who had watched his Mother and brother converse with each other quietly looked at Scar who sat beside him and asked "what was he like Scar before he left?"

Scar smiled at his nephew and replied "Shujaa was a mischievious cub always getting into trouble. After causing the leopards to chase him after releasing ants into

their den your Father saved him as he always did. Mufassa thought that Shujaa joining the Lion Guard would straighten him out and it did".

Simba holding his laughter in about the ants in the leopard's den he composed himself before asking "that's funny but who trained him in the Lion Guard?"

Scar shrugged his shoulders before yawning and replied "I did. Now if you'd excuse me Simba I'm going back to sleep".

Simba nodded his head and approaching his Mother and brother he said "welcome home brother. I apologise for pinning you, I have no memories of you but I'd like

to rectify that".

Shujaa smiled at his younger sibling and said "there's nothing to apologise for brother. We shall talk tomorrow for as long as you want".

"Good and you can meet your niece in the morning along with your cousins. As for now I believe we should all get some sleep" said Simba as he yawned sleepily.

Shujaa smiled and followed his Mother and brother into the cave.

Watching them from the shadows of a group of trees was Shenzi. She smiled seeing the eldest son of Mufassa return to the Pride Lands. Zira would be happy to hear

this news but Shenzi kept feeling that it would be wrong to tell her. She had to protect her pack of hyenas from the jaws of the Outlanders. Sighing she turned and

made her way back to the Outlands fearful of the future.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Zira paced angrily in front of her pride irritated at hearing no news from Shenzi who stood in front of her pack. Stopping her pacing Zira looked at where Giza was

playing with their son before mumbling "that cub will never be ready in time".

Shenzi hearing what she had said rolled her eyes and asked "is your cub needed to ensure your victory of claiming the Pride Lands?".

Zira whipped her head back to Shenzi and snarled "my son will be the next King of the Pride Lands Shenzi and don't you forget that"

"That's not the answer I was hoping to receive but if you'd rather wait until your cub is fully grown then me and my pack will leave until he has grown" said Shenzi as

she began to walk away.

Zira snorted and shaking her head she said "Shenzi I wouldn't leave so soon. The attack on the Pride Lands will be soon I swear it".

Shenzi nodded her head and sighed "good because without me and my pack you and your pride won't be enough to defeat Simba and his extended pride".

Zira watched the hyena walk away with a thought of maybe just maybe the hyenas would never keep up their end of the deal. When she took the Pride Lands she

would give them Scar and his mate as a form of thanks.

Shujaa walked with his brother as Simba did the morning patrol. Memories flew back of when he would also accompany their Father on the morning patrol before he

left the Pride Lands. Stopping to take a drink at a stream Shujaa asked "tell me brother who's the warthog and meerkat that live with the pride?"

Simba smiled at his brother and continuing the patrol he replied "they raised me after Father died"

"You mean murdered" corrected Shujaa as he followed his brother back to Pride Rock which was small in the distance.

Simba stopped walking and looking at his brother he said "brother Scar may have murdered our Father but we need him and anyway if we killed him today how do

you think Nuka, Nyota, Usiku, Mheetu, Kovu, Vitanni and Sarafina would react?"

Shujaa scoffed and replied "however they react they must obey their king's orders".

Simba looked at his brother seeing his time as a member of the Lion Guard had hardened his heart. Shaking his head he said "I will not take those children's Father

away from them and neither will you. The great kings want Scar here and who am I to defy our Father".

Shujaa rolled his eyes and said "fine I'll leave him alone brother. I don't want the elders to take the roar away from me anyway".

"Good. At least we'll be able to live in peace with that out of the way" said Simba who was about to add something else when Zazu landed in front of him.

"Good morning Zazu what's the morning report?" asked Simba cheerfully.

Zazu stood up straighter and said "everything seems well with the animals. A few Outlanders were spotted hunting near the gorge and your Mother told me to inform

you that Sarafina has gone into labour".

Simba smiled and said "thank you Zazu. Tell Mother we're on our way back and go inform Rafiki".

"Rafiki has been collected by Diku. I shall inform Sarabi that you and your brother are on your way back" said Zazu as he rose into the air to fly back to Pride Rock.

Scar paced back and forth outside the cave when Simba and Shujaa arrived back. Laughing quietly at how worried Scar was Simba and Shujaa asked Sarabi "how's

he doing?".

Sarabi smiled and replied "he's worried but that's normal. Nuka, Nyota and Usiku took the smaller cubs to play at the watering hole. Centauri went with them to keep

them safe. Sarafina is doing a lot better since Rafikki arrived".

Simba took a deep breath before approaching Scar who was now sitting playing the waiting game. Sitting beside him Simba asked "so what sex are you hoping your

cub will be?".

Scar shrugged his shoulders before replying "I don't care what sex it is as long as the cub is healthy. What did you wish for when Nala was pregnant with Kiara?".

"That's a good thought to have. I wished for a son but when Kiara was born I couldn't have been happier to have a daughter" said Simba thoughtfully.

Scar smiled and said "Kiara is a god kid and will make a fine ruler of the Pride Lands in the future".

"Thank you Scar" said Simba shocked at what his Uncle had just said.

The minutes tickled by and then the minutes turned to an hour and the hour turned into four hours. Scar sat staring at the cave until Rafiki emerged at four hours and

fifty minutes. Smiling at Scar he said "you can come in now Taka, your Sarafina has given you a daughter".

Scar entered cave and approached Sarafina who lay in their usual spot cradling a small cub between her front legs. Sarafina smiled at him when he approached her

and said "we have a daughter Taka. Isn't she beautiful?".

Scar looked down at his newest daughter and smiled as two blue eyes stared back at him. Seeing her dark orange pelt and golden tuft on her tail he nuzzled Sarafina

affectionately and said "she's perfect".

"What shall we name her?" asked Sarafina looking at Scar.

Scar looked at his newest daughter who had fallen asleep. She was precious and he knew he would guard her with his life. Looking at his mate he replied "what about

the name Safi?"

"It is a beautiful name and will suit her well. Safi shall be her name" said Sarafina as she licked Safi's head.

Hearing the padding of paws Scar and Sarafina looked to see their children standing a few feet away from them. Scar stood up and and said "come children and meet

your newest sister Safi".

Mheetu smiled at his newest sister and congratulating his parents he said "I can't wait until she's old enough to play chase".

Nyota, Usiku, Kovu, Vitanni and Nuka congratulated their parents before smiling down at the newest member of their family. They were a family and Scar for once

didn't have to think about the fact that he would have to leave the Pride Lands when Zira and her pride were taken care of.

The day passed with the lions and lionesses coming in to see the newest member of the king's pride. Simba who had stepped out to go to the watering hole was

happy for Sarafina and Taka but he felt the strain of what might happen when Scar left to go back to the jungle.

Taking a long drink from the watering hole which was empty Simba smiled at the peace but it was suddenly interrupted by a cruel chuckle. Looking up he saw Zira's

mate Giza and seven lionesses staring at him in a threatening manner.

"Well now little king it looks like you've come to the watering hole with no defence. Let's see if you are as strong as they say you are" said Giza as he and the

lionesses leapt at him intent on killing him.

A/N - Please Review.


End file.
